Episode 35
The thirty-fifth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on September 18, 2009. It adapts the stories Fly, Canada-san, Fly! and France-nii-chan and the Olympian Romance from volume 2 of the published manga. Plot Summary Fly, Canada-san, Fly! (Part 1) England, Japan, America, France, Russia, Italy and Germany are ready to start the G8 meeting, but there's someone missing. America reminds England that he believes in 'things-that-aren't-really-there' and tries to convince him it's his imagination. England counts them off, but there's only seven nations. All the nations start wondering who is missing when someone bursts through the door. It's Canada, who starts apologizing for being late to the G8 meeting. It appears, though, that no one knew he was missing, but Japan informs Canada that 'they were all waiting for him', which seems to make Canada happy. Of course, everyone else doesn't seem to know or remember who he is... France-niichan and the Olympian Romance France takes a walk, trying to clear his mind of Germany, the two Italies, England, and America, when he stumbles upon someone digging. It's Greece, and he's digging in his backyard for things his mother (Ancient Greece) left behind. He starts telling France about his backyard and the Olympics, but France doesn't seem very interested. That is, until Greece tells him about the Olympics and how naked men wrestle. France is suddenly very interested in the Olympics. He's now so excited he tells the other nations about it. France stands around (butt naked) admiring the Olympic stadium. England is the first to arrive and begins screaming about France's nudity. The shot expands to show France's naked buttocks, and England asks what the hell he is doing standing around naked. France turns around, his penis cleverly covered by a fig leaf, and tells England that he's supposed to be naked, while proceeding to walk over and begin removing England's clothing. England resists as much as he can, but France keeps up his harassment until a bullet whizzes by. Everything stops as Switzerland comes into the picture, very displeased with France's shamelessness. France is then dragged off by a policeman, still trying to plead his case of 'but I'm meant to be naked', in which the policeman replies by telling him that the times have changed. Fly, Canada-san, Fly! (Part 2 - after the credits) Making his debut anime appearance, Cuba torments Canada, who he mistakes for America. An upset Canada (uttering a 'Maple') tells Cuba he is not America. Cuba is confused, so Canada goes into a passionate rant into how he is not America. Cuba is still not convinced, and the episode ends with Canada terrified. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England/UK *France *Russia *Greece *Switzerland *Romano (cameo in France's mind) *Cuba *Canada *A policeman *A young woman (whom Canada runs past) Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *America, Canada: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *France: Masaya Onosaka *Greece: Atsushi Kousaka *Japan, Cuba: Hiroki Takahashi *Switzerland: Romi Park *Policeman: Takahiro Mizushima English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *America, Canada: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *Russia: Jerry Jewell *France: J. Michael Tatum *Greece: Vic Mignogna *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Switzerland: John Burgmeier *Cuba: Bob Carter Trivia *This episode features a new eyecatch, with the featured character being Canada. *In the original webcomic, France's front is covered by his trademark rose instead of the fig leaf used in this episode. *In the original strips, after France tells everyone about the Olympics, Italy and Finland seem to like the idea while others are a bit hesitant. This was left out of the episode. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates